


Water Lilies

by Adriane_Magicus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trust Issues, making up after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriane_Magicus/pseuds/Adriane_Magicus
Summary: Kyoka Suigetsu knew her wielder was ignoring her. She didn't like it, but she could put up with it. For his sake, she put up with all the abuse he put her through. But, even she had a breaking point. her breaking point was reached, when not her own wielder heard her, but the boy her most beloved wielder was fighting against. So, Kyoka left. Until her precious wielder came to get her back.One Shot
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Kyouka Suigetsu
Kudos: 11





	Water Lilies

Water Lilies:

Kyoka Suigetsu knew she was the most powerful illusion type Zanpakuto just as every Zanpakuto knew it upon looking at her. If she didn't hide her attributes with help of said illusions. Zanpakuto could give their wielders a hint, so Kyoka hid herself away from prying gazes, on request of her wielder. Aizen Sosuke was a genius and someone she was bound to serve. As part of his soul, they would never get intimate, even if he had some wet dreams of her from time to time. Kyoka gently teases him about them, but she never pushes her wielder to be anything but his very best.

His best ends up betraying everything belonging to the natural order in the world, but Kyoka can forgive her wielder. Has to, really, because he is her one and only master. Her wielder. She can forgive him for forcing her to go against what she, as a Zanpakuto, stands for. She told him, but he had probably forgotten with his plans and contingency plans for his contingency plans. She has the perfect memory recall between the two of them, she is the one to form and guide the illusions to his taste and stipulations. She learns how to cast Kido alongside Sosuke to support him silently, as all Zanpakuto who are Kido based (as she is, as elemental and illusion type Zanpakuto always are) learn to do. Even those who are not Kido based can learn it eventually if their wielders try hard enough.

It is the highest honor for a Zanpakuto to work in harmony with their wielder, no matter what their wielder stands for. But, Kyoka noticed her precious wielder drifting away from her, no longer responding to her light teasing, ignoring her more and more as he chased after the Hogyoku and its promise of power far greater than the slow increase a partnership with a Zanpakuto could offer. At least a proper and much deeper one than most Shinigami seemed to have with their Zanpakuto now a days. Captains and lieutenants had a deeper one than others, which caused their Reiatsu reserves to grow exponentially to the genuine bond they had with their Zanpakuto. Sosuke had forged that bond with her, until he just forgot about her. She clung to the bond they once had, though, so he didn't realize. She strained herself to keep the bond between them alive for as long as she could.

Sosuke didn't even notice. Kyoka did her best anyway, because he was her wielder, her one and only, but sometimes she wondered if what she did was worth it when her beloved master didn't return her effort with at least some of his own.

Kyoka watched with sad eyes from the peaceful gazebo inside Sosuke's inner world as her wielder spun his webs and ensnared people to his cause and manipulated until he himself didn't know his own true face anymore. Kyoka supported her master from the background as much as she could, whispering his own plans in the heat of the moment just at the edge of his awareness so he thought he remembered on his own (as most Zanpakuto did for their wielders in more or less the same fashion), spun the illusions with ever increasing skill and helped him as much as their diminishing bond would allow her to.

When Sosuke reached the point of no return, Kyoka was screaming at her wielder to listen to her and to stop relying on that stupid power of the Hogyoku, had he forgotten her Bankai? That he, too could access the ultimate form of a Shinigami's bond with their Zanpakuto?

Kyoka was startled when not her master, but rather the intriguing little boy noticed her loneliness and desperation to reach her wielder first. That sealed the deal for her.

Shortly before the boy could use that devastating technique his own Zanpakuto was despairing about, Kyoka separated herself from her wielder. She had tears streaming over her cheeks, only her master and the boy bearing witness to how her blade glowed, then separated itself from her master, turning into herself, her true spirit form. Something inside of her tore open and she felt pain she had never felt before. But, Kyoka was an illusion type Zanpakuto, keeping up the illusion she was perfectly fine was easy. Except for the tears. Those she couldn't suppress.

“Kyoka, what...” mumbled her master and Kyoka smiled tearfully.

“I could have given you anything. Anything. Or have you forgotten our Bankai?” asked Kyoka sorrowfully. Sosuke blinked, then looked shocked at Kyoka.

“Kyoka Suigetsu...” he muttered, suddenly struck with his neglect of his own partner. Kyoka smiled sadly while silent tears ran down her face.

“Sosuke, my prideful wielder, my one and only. You have betrayed me too deeply. You have cast me aside utterly and completely. There has been a chasm between us for centuries now and it only grew wider.” she whispered, stepping a little closer to her wielder. Whose eyes widened in horror at what she was saying.

“Kyoka Suigetsu, no, I never abandoned you!” he insisted and Kyoka smiled so heart brokenly, that her master froze, then looked pained. Kyoka raised her hand and let it hover just beside her wielder's cheek.

“You did. And now there is no longer a place for me at your side. Severed by you and your desire for outside power when all you needed to do was ask of me to deliver.” she said softly, then stepped a few steps back, her hand falling down to hang limply next her her. “Farewell, Aizen Sosuke, former master of mine. I will mourn for what was lost due to your greed, but it will be truly difficult for you to get me back should you reconsider in the future.” stated Kyoka, her voice growing stronger. She stopped her tears forcefully, then cloaked herself in illusions to make it look like she was disappearing. She could choose to not let the fact someone had touched her blade affect her ability to affect someone in Bankai. She just had never told Sosuke. Because he had never asked. She was her own power, she could use illusions on herself on the same level her Bankai state allowed her to if she so wished.

“Kyoka, no!” shouted Sosuke frantically and Kyoka smiled as she made herself fade away from being noticed even from him. This was her main body, she could chose to become anything. Because on her main body, illusions could turn physical. Something she had once told Sosuke, but he had forgotten. She hadn't reminded him again. So, Kyoka became a swarm of red butterflies (red like the ornate kimono she chose to wear), then flew away in all directions, only to circle around and come together in a distant part of the Soul Society.

“You chose your weapon, Sosuke. I chose to leave because my spot is now occupied by someone else.” she said softly, her smile just as soft while she let her true heart break show in her eyes before the last bit of herself turned into butterflies.

Kyoka didn't know how long she had traveled, when she chanced upon a clearing that looked similar to her beloved spot in Sosuke's inner world. A forest surrounding a lake on one side with gentle hills and grass lands on the other. Only the gazebo in the middle of the lake was missing, sitting on a small island and lilies blooming underwater (she missed the water lilies the most, they were her favorite). Kyoka smiles sadly, then sets about creating her own little paradise right here, now that she can no longer assure her wielder is well.

She uses Kido creatively to make a small island, then hired a local group of builders to build her a little gazebo to sit in. While they do so, she heals the citizens as she had offered. When she returned to her little island two days later, the gazebo looks just like she wanted it (she had subtly implanted the way it should look into the lead builder's head, so she wasn't all that surprised). It is a beautiful red and Kyoka quite likes it. She thanks the builders, who demure to say she helped them more.

After capturing some koi to swim in her little lake, Kyoka settles in and falls into meditation.

She doesn't know how long it has been since she separated from her wielder, but she helped out the village whenever there was something serious going on. In return they protected her identity, liking her to a small goddess of water and healing and gave her offerings of food. Oh the irony. She is only as good at healing as she is because she had watched her master tear apart and study the souls of many people so intently. He tortured, killed and lied all for a goal that ended with her being abandoned.

Kyoka protects the village from Hollows while hiding her gazebo from anyone who has trained Reiatsu.

The time she spends conscious of herself, she experiments half heartedly with Kido and ways to combine them creatively. Its something moderately fun that doesn't have anything to do with illusions.

And despite everything, Kyoka gains a small bit of happiness away from her wielder. It would be perfect if Sosuke could be right here beside her, still being her master and experimenting harmlessly right along with her, actually cherishing her for what she did, not take it for granted and complain when she didn't perform to specification.

When the Quincy find her, Kyoka has made the little village a bastion against anything seeking to harm it, extending the protections so far outside they can comfortably farm for their own vegetables and rice. It is nice, she supposes, protecting the village. They treat her with respect, but they are also grateful for what she had done for them. They don't take her for granted.

So, when the Quincy come to attack, she kills them without hesitation. Her illusions ensnare them upon laying their eyes on her Shikai state blade (and doesn't it feel ever so weird to wield herself into battle? She had gotten better at Shunpo, better than Sosuke ever was, so it was easy to pick all of them off one by one) and turning them against each other was never easier.

When the Shinigami investigate, she is labeled as a threat. No one can breach her barriers. She tied them to the ground and air, they were powering themselves. With her here, there was nothing they couldn't block.

When she steps forward, not hiding herself away from her fellow Zanpakuto for the first time in what felt like forever, the captains frown and the lieutenants look at her in disbelieve.

“Why have you come here? I already disposed of the attacking Quincy. This is my home now and I intent to keep harm away from it.” asked Kyoka softly. Byakuya looked rebellious.

“You are Kyoka Suigetsu, why should we leave you be?” he demanded. Kyoka narrowed her eyes, her Reiatsu (formerly just a lazy cloud around her) exploded outward and began pressing down on all the Shinigami present.

“Because so long as you let me stay here unimpeded, I will not finish what my former wielder began. It would be oh so easy with most of you still susceptible to me and my illusions.” threatened Kyoka seriously. “The second you Shinigami decide to become a threat, you will all turn on yourselves and even your Zanpakuto will not be able to help you!” she threw at them with a hiss, then turned around and walked back to her little gazebo. It was near the boundary, so they could see her.

“Just leave me be.” she requested softly, the look thrown over her shoulder showed the same hurt as the day she had been chased away from her place in her wielders soul. It still hurt just as much as back then, too. Kyoka had just gotten better at ignoring the pain.

She watches from her place in the gazebo as the Shinigami talk and then leave. She doesn't use illusions, she doesn't need to. She had always been good at manipulating people, Sosuke had just taught her how to be better at it than she ever thought possible.

Picking up the harp the villagers had been kind enough to get her a few months ago feels as alien as it had when she first picked it up, but she had grown accustomed to it. It wasn't the harp she had back in Sosuke's inner world, but it was a close enough replacement it was alright. Her hauntingly sad and lonely melody echoed from the gazebo and the Shinigami shuddered at the sheer agony and pain of being lonely and parted from the one that mean the most to her was echoing along the notes Kyoka was playing.

When Ichigo cam before her, curious and apprehensive, she woke up from one of her melancholic weeks. He was able to get through her barriers, so he meant her no harm.

“What do you want from me, man who was my former master's chosen enemy?” asked Kyoka semi curiously.

“Aizen has been released from Muken to help with the invasion happening. The Quincy are attacking and we need every able person to help if they can do so. I was sent to recruit you, but I don't know if you would ever be interested.” offered Ichigo in explanation and Kyoka hummed.

“You are right, you are not him. I will remain here and not move away unless he comes and convinces me to come back.” offered Kyoka with a distant look, still not fully present.

“I see. I will relay your words.” said Ichigo, who looked at Kyoka sadly. Kyoka smiled softly. It was broken and showed off her utter sadness, loneliness and the broken state of her soul in just a small glimpse, but it was enough for Ichigo to freeze and look at her in horror.

“Thank you.” thanked Kyoka quietly, then picked up the harp that never seemed far away from her whenever she needed to play.

“It will be my pleasure.” replied Ichigo softly, bowed, then left.

Not even three days later, he was back. This time with her former wielder and some other Shinigami. Most likely to keep a close eye on them. Her wielder looked faintly panicked.

“I can't! She hates me!” cried Sosuke and Kyoka rose to her feet and walked as elegantly as ever over to the group. When Sosuke spotted her, he looked struck. Kyoka could feel his self loathing and yearning (true feelings he even allowed to slightly display themselves on his face) and that was enough for her.

“I have never hated you, my wielder.” whispered Kyoka softly, gently, then reached out and touched her wielders face. His face twisted in pure agony and horror as she let him see half of the pain she had carried with her ever since she had been thrown out of his inner world.

“How are you still sane?” asked Sosuke in awe, respect and self loathing. Kyoka just let herself appear tired.

“When have I ever stopped loving you, my wielder? When have I ever given up hope you might come and take me back?” asked Kyoka sadly. “When have I ever not stood by your side, even if I protested your actions, back in the beginning when you were still open for critique? When have I ever not supported you?” she asked softly and she could see small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. She abruptly stepped three steps back. “When have I ever not tried to uphold our bond, the very strength of our Reiatsu in all the time you shunned me? When have I ever not helped you weave your illusions, chanted your Kido for you so you could cast instantly and not suffer any loss in power? When have I ever betrayed you?” asked Kyoka, tears gathering in her eyes as her pain welled up once more. “When have I ever desired another?” she asked quietly and you could hear a pin drop at the revelations.

“Never.” said Sosuke, his eyes closing in silent reproach. When put like this, he didn't feel worthy to ever take up Kyoka's blade again, much less lay eyes on her. Kyoka smiled sadly.

“And yet, it was this young man who noticed me screaming myself hoarse to reach you when you never noticed. Not since you gained your obsession with becoming a god and the Hogyoku.” said Kyoka quietly and Sosuke crumpled in on himself (falling to his hands and knees, panting in horror and pain pain pain pain at what Kyoka let him feel) when Kyoka opened her connection with Sosuke enough for him to feel what she felt for the first time in two years.

“I'm sorry!” he choked out between gasps and the spectating Shinigami looked on in fascination at their once hated enemy reduced to a mess on the ground at the hands of his own Zanpakuto.

“I don't need empty platitudes, Sosuke. I never needed them.” said Kyoka gently, then shut off the bond so abruptly it shocked Sosuke into jumping to his feet in shock and utter fear at what Kyoka could actually do to him now that he was paying attention and trying to win her back.

“No, you didn't.” he agreed tiredly, ruffling his hair in a way he had stopped doing when he had been bullied one to many times in the academy. Kyoka surged forward and hugged her wielder, her one and only.

“All I ever needed was for you to let me stay by your side and never abandon me.” murmured Kyoka into Sosuke's ear. “I didn't mind going against what being a Zanpakuto means to the balance of the world if it would please you. I never hesitated to back you up and support you. I helped you achieve your victories. I was the little voice at the back of your mind to remind you of all those needlessly complicated plans and backup plans you were constantly creating. I was part of your soul! And then you cast me aside like yesterdays trash.” mumbled Kyoka, aware this might not be the best for the Shinigami to overhear. They might not let her go back to her master, her wielder, her Sosuke if they knew about this little part.

“I'm sorry doesn't cut it. If you can find it in yourself to trust me one more time, however tentatively, I promise I will show you with actions that I will be better.” offered Sosuke and Kyoka pulled back enough to look into her wielder's eyes. She could only see honest regret and a desire to change. Kyoka smiled softly.

“That, is all I ever wanted. You need but ask, my master, and I will be at your call.” mumbled Kyoka softly, then let herself fall forward and back into her wielder's soul as she had desired ever since he drew near her.

Her katana hovered in front of Sosuke, who took it reverently. She did something vindictive, though. She took all the imprints of who had seen her and wiped them clean completely. Sosuke would need to start from scratch when it came to make people susceptible to her illusions.

Sosuke held her point up to the sky, then put his forehead on her cool metal of her blade (the flat side of it).

“Thank you for giving me a chance.” thanked Sosuke her and Kyoka made herself at home in her favorite place. The gazebo within her beloved wielder's inner world. It was more comfortable than the gazebo the villagers had build for her by a long shot.

“You are lucky I love you so much. Many other Zanpakuto I have seen wouldn't forgive you this easily. Or even give you a second chance at all.” offered Kyoka quietly, just to see if Sosuke was listening to her.

“Thank you, Kyoka Suigetsu. Thank you.” replied Sosuke and Kyoka smiled softly. This right here was proof her wielder was willing to make this work. That was all she ever wanted from him once she realized he really was drawing away from her.

Upon standing in front of an enemy her wielder couldn't defeat without his Shikai, Kyoka allowed herself to be unsealed. Reluctantly, because her Sosuke still hadn't proven himself to her.

But, Kyoka allowed herself to fall back into the rhythm of using illusions to the specifications her wielder wanted from her. Even let her blade transform when her wielder wanted her to to ensnare and hurt her enemy.

But after the battle, she went back to ignoring her wielder until he had groveled enough to her.

But then, Yhwach came and became a threat. “We could defeat him.” observed Kyoka and her wielder paused just long enough to be noticeable normally, but no one payed attention to her wielder right now.

“How?” asked Sosuke back. Kyoka smiled mirthlessly.

“I am willing to act like nothing happened if you perform the oath with me.” offered Kyoka and Sosuke felt confused. Kyoka sent her wielder the pertinent information. Something every Zanpakuto knew since coming into existence. To her wielder's credit, Sosuke didn't hesitate to agree. While it would increase his power by ten for the duration of the fight, it would leave him powerless for a year afterward. It would also force Kyoka to manifest for the duration of that year. They would also not be able to separate for more than a few paces or else Kyoka would be teleported right next to him.

The oath would also fail and destroy both Shinigami and Zanpakuto if either of them didn't mean every word of the oath.

“Then lets do it.” said Sosuke determinedly. Kyoka smiled happily, then nodded. They began reciting the oath at the same time. Sosuke held her katana horizontally in front of him, his hand at the hilt and the other next to the tsuba right on the blade, ready to run his hand along it and cut himself, then smear his blood over her blade. As was demanded. Everything paused and Sosuke was suddenly the focus of attention.

“I, Kyoka Suigetsu (Aizen Sosuke), swear on my name and our partnership as Zanpakuto and Shinigami (Shinigami and Zanpakuto) that we will break the natural order and go against all that has been established. I, Kyoka Suigetsu (Aizen Sosuke), swear on my life that I treasure my partner and will never part from him (her) in the future. By the water lilies we met, by the water lilies we parted and by the water lilies we found each other again. The way back has been shut, only the way forward remains.” they began. The head captain's eyes widened, then he inserted himself between Yhwach and Sosuke to buy him time. The power gained from the oath lasted for half an hour. His behavior was copied by the other captains, though a few stood behind Sosuke to prevent anyone from backstabbing him. “And so, on the water lilies we swear, the illusion will be cast and the moon will be hidden. The tower in the east rises while the tower of the west has long since crumbled. The tower of the north shines and illuminates the path while the tower of the south shrouds the path ahead in mystery. As we reside on the central tower and watch over the chaos caused by our illusions, we pray we will be forgiven our sin. And so we scatter. This, we swear.”

The oath had been finished. Kyoka didn't know if she should be glad it was over and done with, Sosuke would never be able to betray her again, or sad something like this was needed for her to feel secure to trust her wielder again. They were connected much more deeply now, what she felt, Sosuke would know about. In return, Sosuke couldn't hold any more secrets from her. She could read his mind, force him into their inner world even against his will and view any memories she desired. It would need to suffice.

The Reiatsu exploding out from Sosuke took everyone by surprise. When the captains and Kurosaki Ichigo scattered, Sosuke took a step forward, his eyes half opened and basking in the power he could call upon. Kyoka idly mused it was on the same level as the orange haired brat had been able to summon against her wielder after she had left. Only, it wasn't as unstable and her partner now knew it was a level he could reach if he forged a genuine bond with her and they treasured each other as it should have been.

And well, if she looked forward to being materialized and able to lightly tease him while others could hear her? That was entirely her own personal pleasure at the future to come. She had finally begun to heal. She was back with her wielder and everything would right itself in the future. Of this, she was certain.


End file.
